


Spurt of heights

by HiddenEye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrithanette, And so I'm sticking to the one I created before, F/M, I still dunno their ship name, M/M, Multi, OT3 SIN, Yes because we need more of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stood straight right in front of him, where he was doing the same as Alya observed from the side, Nino beside her as the both of them carefully measured them with a long ruler on their heads. "Yep," Alya confirmed with a nod of her head. "Nathanaël is now officially the same height as you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spurt of heights

**Author's Note:**

> We need more of this ot3 and I can't be the only one who can supply them pls anyone help me make more of them I need thEM LIKE AIR
> 
> Also, couply Adrienette like in Kung Food is my aesthetic

Marinette never actually cared for her height until she was nine.

She was curious to why she was suddenly taller than some of her classmates, boys in particular. Since in the movies, it was set in her mind that girls would always be shorter than boys.

But no less awesome though.

Which brings us to the time when she could see the top of Nathanaël's head when she stood behind him on one sunny day during P.E., where they were put into the same group after the coach divided the class into half for a game of somesort. She wasn't paying attention much after talking with Alya animatedly, albeit quietly to avoid being caught and punished in front of their classmates.

Marinette blinked at the mop of red hair in front of her, before glancing towards Alya to make sure she didn't notice what she was about to do next. Discreetly -or not, if you count using your hand to blatantly measure yourself with your short classmate- she stood straight so that her spine wasn't hunched, and aligned her hand horizontally at the back of his head. Then, she brought her hand to herself that the edge of her fingers touched right at the middle of her forehead, where a grin immediately stretched across her lips.

She felt a nudge at her side and shot her arm down, crossing them behind her back as she glanced towards Alya, who was pointedly staring at her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Crossing her arms, Alya raised an eyebrow. "Are you comparing yourself to Nathanaël?"

At the sound of his name, he stared at them curiously, sea green eyes shifting from the girl behind him to her friend beside her. "Pardon?"

Marinette smiled sweetly at him. "Nothing, Nath, just Alya being crazy," She ignored the gasp from her best friend as she waved her words away. "Nothing you should be worried about."

He blinked at her in bewilderment, before a blush started to bloom across his cheeks as he quickly look away, his shoulders tensed the slightest bit as he hid his face from the both of them.

Alya looked on in amusement while Marinette still kept looking over his head, happy that she was taller as she remained oblivious over the boy's beginning of a crush towards her.

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng and Mademoiselle Césaire!"

Both girls jumped at the sudden boom of voice as they swivelled their heads towards the middle of the clearing, where the coach was crossing his arms across his chest as he gave them a hard look. "Now that I have your attention, would you care to show me what I just explained a few minutes ago?"

Groaning quietly, Marinette and Alya shuffled out sheepishly, feeling the way students were watching them while some of them giggled.

Looking back, Marinette saw Nathanaël watching her with wide eyes, and she shot him a grin and a wave that he was startled for a moment, before he bashfully answered back with his own shy smile and wave.

"Mademoiselle!"

* * *

At twelve, Marinette blinked owlishly at the boy in front of her, where Nathanaël was smiling at her softly, but she could see there was some triumph shining in his eyes that caused her to narrow hers.

She stood straight right in front of him, where he was doing the same as Alya observed from the side, Nino beside her as the both of them carefully measured them with a long ruler on their heads. "Yep," Alya confirmed with a nod of her head. "Nathanaël is now officially the same height as you are."

Marinette plucked off the ruler from their heads, turning it over to look for anything that could count as a giant hoax because she was _pretty_ sure Nath was shorter than her a month ago. "You can't be serious," She voiced out her amazement as she shot the red haired a look. "You've grown over a month."

He scratched the back of his head, looking at anywhere but her. "Well, I am a growing boy so," She was surprised when he shot her a brief smirk. "You have to catch up, Marinette."

She propped her hands onto her hips, her cheeks puffed out in disapproval. "That's not fair, girls slow down on our age while boys shoot up."

"Which means, Nath here is going to be taller than you," Nino laughed as he swung his arm over said boy's shoulder, where he laughed nervously. "Which also means, you can't keep up."

She rolled her eyes, laughing good naturedly. "Fine, fine, you're going to win anyway. _But_ ," She held up a finger to stop anyone from cheering. "I still want to measure our heights, so that I know how tall I'll be next to you in the future."

Blushing furiously, Nathanaël cleared his throat as he ducked away from Nino's grasp, collecting his stuff from where he set it on the floor near them. "Alright! I mean, sure, I, uh, have to go home now. So," He waved at them, walking away with the books to his chest. "I'll see you guys later!"

Blinking confusedly at him, Marinette faced Alya and Nino, who were snickering behind their hands as they watched their friend walk away with half of his face buried in his books. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Girl, you are _so_ blind in this things," Alya clicked her tongue as she looped her arms with her best friend, and Nino walked on Marinette's other side as he chuckled with them, making their way towards the bakery to grab some snacks before doing their homework in her room.

Marinette switched her confused gaze towards Nino. "Blind in what?"

"Ah, sweet child," He sighed wistfully, wiping away an imaginary tear. "How can you not see that our dear friend has the hots for you?" He shook his head in mock disappointment. "I pity you that your eyesight is as terrible as a bat."

" _What?_ "

"You bumbling idiot," Alya told her fondly as she squeezed Marinette's cheek, and the girl swatted the hand away with a scowl on her face. "Someone has a crush on you, and it's our dear Nathanaël who had been so since our little princess started comparing heights with him three years ago."

"Young love," Nino swooned as he dramatically rested a hand on his forehead, where he and Alya bursted into laughter when Marinette started to pout. "Aw, cheer up, Mari, it's not a bad thing. He just likes you a little more than a friend would. You'll understand more once you feel it."

"I doubt I'll have a crush," She countered with a huff. "I can't see that happening just yet."

"Everyone will have a crush, Mari, it's all in a matter of time," Alya patted her arm as they entered the shop, the bell tinkling above their heads. "Now, where's the new recipe you said you've been making? Because honestly, something smells _good_."

Laughing merrily, the three of them went to the back to get some pastries, before running up to Marinette's room after her father shooed them out of the kitchen.

* * *

At fourteen, Marinette felt her words she said two years ago slamming back to her.

"Class, we have a new student today, and his name is Adrien Agreste," Principal Damocles gruff out. "I suppose all of you would know his father, Gabriel Agreste, the famous designer of all of Paris."

She slumped in her seat when Adrien flashed them all a gentle smile.

"I'm in love." She muttered.

Alya shook her head beside her as she watched her best friend staring at the new kid without shame. "Oh boy."

"And he's so tall too!" Marinette continued to gush quietly. "Probably because he's a model and all. I wonder how tall is he?"

Unknown to her, a certain red haired a couple of rows behind her was thinking the same thing, watching the new student curiously as Adrien walked towards his seat.

Despite all the space between them, Nathanaël found himself meeting his eyes that Adrien shot him a smile, and he felt himself flush as Adrien then averted his attention towards Nino, where they happily greeted each other with a grin. Principal Damocles and Ms. Bustier exchanged a few words under their breath, before he left the classroom to let them continue their class.

Two students kept glancing at the new student in front of them, trying to push down their blush as the sound of Ms. Bustier's voice droned through the room again, and the only thing that went through their minds was when they saw how green his eyes was.

_They were so royally screwed._

* * *

"Mon dieu."

Nathanaël ran his fingers through his hair as he avoided her gaping stare, a nervous chuckle tumbling out of his mouth. "Um, hi?"

Marinette seemed to catch herself staring and clamped her mouth shut, a flush started to spread across her cheeks as she tightened her hold on her books. "Nathanaël," She breathed out, and he liked the sound of her voice then. "You're _tall_."

He glanced down -he can actually do that now _wow_ \- and shot her a sheepish grin. "Must be the heat."

She giggled, and something warm spread in his chest, buzzing with happiness. "You're sixteen, and you just shot up to, what, six foot? In the past three months since I last saw you," She shook her head in disbelief. "Summer can do things to you without you knowing."

He chuckled quietly, agreeing with her on that one when he saw the way how she was growing herself, where her baby fat had all but disappeared as she became more defined in the curve of her hips, and he scolded himself internally for checking her out.

"I'm actually five foot eleven," He corrected her with a smile. "Nothing much, just, you know," He ducked his head, almost groaning at his inability to talk to her properly. "Growing."

She laughed, and he was about to become more embarrassed when she rested a hand on his arm, giving him a blinding grin that made his breath catch. "I know," She replied cheekily. "I can't believe I'm standing under your nose now, it's completely unfair."

"Marinette!"

Looking up, they saw Alya waving at her as she trudged up the stairs, with Adrien and Nino in tow as they laughed at something they were talking about.

Nathanaël took a polite step back when Marinette was bombarded by her best friend, both of them laughing heartily as they embraced each other. "Alya! It's been so long."

Alya gave her another squeeze. "I know, girl. I've been missing your klutzy self at my grandma's house," She met Nathanaël's eye, and he gave a small wave with a smile when she openly gaped at him too. " _Nath?_ Is that you? Wow, you're taller than I last saw you."

He chuckled. "That's what Mari said to me too."

"He's not the only who's grown," Came a distasteful voice as Marinette stood between Adrien and Nino, her face scrunched up as she stared up at Nino, who grinned down mischievously at her. "This is ridiculous, how am I _just_ above your shoulder? I remember being taller than that!"

"Or you're just that short, Mari," Adrien chuckled, causing her to flush as she looked away, mumbling incoherently under her breath. "Okay, okay," He bend his knees slightly so that they were the same height. "How's that?"

There was a howl of laughter around the group as Marinette slapped his arm, spluttering indignantly while Adrien stood to his full height again, laughing with his friends as he wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her shoulders briefly.

Nathanaël tried not to flush when Adrien shot him a wink.

* * *

Kissing them was something she never got tired of.

She had to tiptoe when she met their lips, wrapping her arms around their neck as she tugged them down, slanting her mouth across theirs as she tasted them, their hands holding onto her waist firmly while she used them as her balance as she _touch, touch, touch_ every part of their soul that they gasped for breath, where they were drowning men pleading for air.

Sometimes, her fingers ran through red hair. Other times, emerald eyes would stare into her azure ones before she pushed herself flushed against one of them, while the other ravished her neck as hungrily as she was.

Sometimes, she watched them kiss. Their kisses were either as sweet as the ones she had with them or as passionate as they would want it to be, grabbing onto each other as they used the other as their anchor, pushing them down to the earth.

They would lift her up, the wall behind her back was her only help as she wrapped her legs around one of them, kissing and touching and caressing that she cried out their names.

They would cave into her, their bodies covering her own as they laid down beside her with their limbs tangled around each other.

Sometimes, she didn't mind being short, but only because she had them to share their height with her.


End file.
